parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon A Time Cartoon Network Style
Once Upon A Time Cartoon Network Style Cast Emma Swan-Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) Young Emma-Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) Henry Mills-Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Evil Queen/Regina Mills-Heather (Total Drama Island)/Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) Young Snow White-Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) Adult Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard-Fionna (Adventure Time) Prince Charming/David Nolan-Marshall Lee (Adventure Time) Rumplestiltskin as the Dark One-Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold-Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) Belle/Lacey-Marceline (Adventure Time)/Ashi (Samurai Jack) Baelfire/Neal Cassidy-Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) Young Baelfire/Neal Cassidy-Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Killian Jones-Kevin Levin (Ben 10: Omniverse) Red Riding Hood/Ruby-Nazz (Ed Edd n Eddy) Ruby's Wolf Form-Royo (Inuyasha) (It did air on Cartoon Network once, it counts) Widow Lucas/Granny-Eustace (Courage, the Cowardly Dog) Pinocchio-Adam Lyon (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) August Booth-Shaggy (Scooby-Doo) Geppetto/Marco-Andre 3000 (Class of 3000) Jiminy Cricket-Rigby (Regular Show) Archie Hopper-Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) Pongo-Dino (The Flintstones) Grumpy/Leroy-Eustace Bagge (Courage, the Cowardly Dog) Doc-Mung Daal (Chowder) Happy-Barney Rubble (The Flintstones) Sneezy-Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Sleepy-Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) Bashful-Numbuh 1 (Codename Kids Next Door) Dopey-Ice Bear (We Bare Bears) Huntsman/Graham-Ed (Ed Edd n Eddy) Blue Fairy/Mother Superior-Pearl (Steven Universe) Cora-Charmcaster (Ben 10) Young Cora-Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) Daniel-Fred (Scooby-Doo) King George-Ice King (Adventure Time) Ruth-Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) King Leopold-Max Tennyson (Ben 10) Queen Eva-Rose (Steven Universe) Princess Abigail/Kathryn-Serena (Pokemon) Fredrick-Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) Zelena/Wicked Witch-Blue Diamond (Steven Universe) Milah-Sarah (Ed Edd n Eddy) Maurice-Greg Universe (Steven Universe) Gaston-Eddy (Ed Edd n Eddy) Pan-Brick (The Powerpuff Girls) Malcolm-The Joker (Batman) Robin Hood-Bruce Wayne (Batman) Roland-Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) Maid Marian-Selena Kyle (Batman) Cinderella/Ashley Boyd-Artemis (Young Justice) Prince Thomas/Sean-Kid Flash (Young Justice) The King-George Jetson (The Jetsons) Lady Tremaine-Velma Green (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Clorinda-Starfire (Teen Titans) Florinda-Gwen (Total Drama) Jacob-Robin (Teen Titans) Gideon-Mal (Total Drama All-Stars) King Arthur-Dave (Total Drama) Guinevere-Sky (Total Drama) Lancelot-Steven Universe (Steven Universe) Merlin-Ben 10 (Ben 10) Nimue-Aquamarine (Steven Universe) Jasmine-Raven (Teen Titans) Aladdin-Beast Boy (Teen Titans) Jafar-Aku (Samurai Jack) Dorothy-Sapphire (Steven Universe) Will Scarlett-Finn the Human (Adventure Time) Princess Aurora-Nicole (The Amazing World of Gumball) Prince Phillip-Richard (The Amazing World of Gumball) Mulan-Margaret (Regular Show) Maleficent-Eris (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Ursula-Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) Cruella De Vil-Miss Simian (The Amazing World of Gumball) Ariel-Penny (The Amazing World of Gumball) Prince Eric-Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) The Black Fairy/Fiona-Malachite (Steven Universe) The Magic Mirror/Sidney-Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)/Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) Prince James-Johnny Rancid (Teen Titans) Hansel-Bamm-Bamm Rubble (The Flintstones) Gretel-Pebbles (The Flintstones) Blind Witch-Harley Quinn (Batman) Hercules-Mordecai (Regular Show) Megara-Eileen (Regular Show) Elsa-Amethyst (Steven Universe) Anna-Ruby (Steven Universe) Kristoff-Clarence (Clarence) Ingrid-Peridot (Steven Universe) Wendy Darling-Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) Michael Darling-Elroy Jetson (The Jetsons) John Darling-Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) Merida-Velma (Scooby-Doo) Violet-Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) Dr. Jekyll-Mr. Spacely (The Jetsons) Mr. Hyde-Freaky Fred (Courage, the Cowardly Dog) Mary-Major Dr. Ghastly (Evil Con Carne) Older Henry-Edd (Ed Edd n Eddy) Lucy-Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) Latina Cinderella-Connie (Steven Universe) Tiana-Jane Jetson (The Jetsons) Alice-Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) The Apprentice-Jaja (Thundercats) Hades-Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Category:TV Show Spoofs